


Happy Anniversary, Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Marriage, This has been sitting in docs for like 3 months, also black arms too???, black!!! Arms!!! Shadow!!!, drabble-length fic that took me two hours to write god I’m pathetic, i mean its angst city up in this house, no beta we die like men, probably absolutely riddled with grammar errors but you know what it rlly do be like that, rouge isn’t there she’s only kinda mentioned, shadow 2020 tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:02:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25165111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Based off of my headcanons ab Shadow rebuilding his race and striving for intergalactic peace after everyone bites the bullet bc ya know immortal alien blood or whatever. Still doesn’t stop him from missing everything. Esp him.This is literally drenched in angst and no beta so 😔✌️We rlly do be out here dying like men.
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Happy Anniversary, Angel

Shadow lowered himself into the warm tub of water, wine glass gingerly held in his left paw. He felt the warm water start to soothe his aches as he rubbed his temples in complete peace and quiet, red wine straight from earth on the edge of the tub. He closed his eyes and just for a few seconds, listened to the sound of his breathing and the water dripping from the faucet. 

Inhale.

Exhale.

Inhale.

Exhale.

The cycle repeated for a good three minutes until the sound of his own body made him absolutely sick. Well, as close to sick as an immortal demigod could get. He grabbed the wine glass off of the side of the tub and downed it in all one swig. Maybe he should make a written-list of the perks of being half alien. Number one being it’s almost impossible to get drunk. Among others like having this weird green blood (which none of his fellow black arms found weird) and living for roughly three centuries. Or maybe being able to down absolutely disgusting five-hundred-year-old wine from his wedding. Rouge could’ve done that too, granted she was still alive.

He loathed having such a great memory, which is quite ironic despite the fact that he’s lost it on multiple occasions. 

Out of pure impulse, Shadow threw the pristine wine glass across the large, cavernous bathroom and watched it shatter to a million pieces across the floor roughly six feet away. Honestly, he was, as Sonic used to call it, ‘smad’. He peered down to his left paw, glove absent, and fiddled with his golden band.

“Do you, Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog take Shadow Ramsey Robotnik to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

Lively green eyes sparked with joy.

“I do.”

“And do you, Shadow Ramsey Robotnik, take Ogilvie Maurice Hedgehog to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

He was never so sure about anything in his life.

Shadow whispered to no one but himself.  
“I do.”

He finally found the energy to stand up, drain the tub, dry himself off, and promise himself that he’d clean up the shards of wine glass on the tile floor. He’d figure that he only wanted one glass of wine and planned to use chaos control, go to earth, and bury the bottle the next day. Or was it the next week? Alien time was still weird to him and he’d been in power for a good three-hundred and twenty-five years. 

One Century a lab rat, the next a government agent, and now, a progressive inter-galactic ruler fighting for universal peace.

Shadow plopped down on the king sized bed and opened his last activity for the ‘celebration’. A fading, sloppily written paragraph on a piece of notebook paper. The letter always made Shadow feel so...there. Like he wasn’t alone at all in his thoughts. So duh he’d keep it in suspended animation when it wasn’t being read annually as a prolonged tradition. Shadow then read one of his most favorite lines in history. They weren’t poetic, but they were for him, from Sonic. And that’s all that mattered to him.

“When I met you, I was seriously a dumb kid. I mean, still kinda am, but you get my point.”

**Author's Note:**

> (At this point, i lost all of my energy and my melatonin kicked in and i started writing like bread trying to say peanut butter.) - Me, somewhere around 2 months ago at like 2 AM idk I don’t remember 
> 
> Also yes i did pull that robotnik s*it out yw bby. Maria named Shadow and you can fight me on that.


End file.
